User blog:SPARTAN 119/Monster Rats (Shin Sekai Yori) VS Goblins (Goblin Slayer)
The Monster Rats, the sapient mutants who rose up against the oppression of a dystopian society of psychokinetic humans VS The Goblins, the murderous race of humanoids with a culture based around raiding and rape, the mortal enemy of the man known only as the Goblin Slayer WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Monster Rats “Monster Rats”, also know as “Queerats”, and “Mole Rats” are a eusocial sapient species in the world of the anime Shinsekai Yori, who first appeared about 500 years after a mutatation caused .001% of the human race to develop psychic powers, leading to a world war between normal humans and psychics that killed millions on both sides and ended 21st century human civilization. After about 500 years in which at least East Asia was ruled by slaver empires ruled by powerful psychics, a group of scientists emerged from their hidden communities and intervened in order to prevent further atrocities committed by the psychic ruling class, modifying the human genome to cause any human who kills another person to biologically “self-destruct”, killing them instantly in what became known as “death feedback”. In so doing the scientists, all of whom were psychics themselves, realized that the “death feedback” only worked on those with psychic powers, essentially rendering them vulnerable to attack by non-psychics. Ironically, in their efforts to prevent the atrocities of the past, they committed one of their own, psychokinetically modifying the genome of all non-psychic humans by combining them with the DNA of the naked mole rat, creating the Monster Rats, whom the psychic ruling class could kill without suffering “death feedback”. For the next 500 years, the Monster Rats were used as manual labor by the humans, as well as to eliminate children they suspected would become dangerous “fiends” or “karmic demons” - types of humans who could not fully control their psychic powers and posed a threat to others. All the while, the Monster Rats were kept under tight control by the Department of Exospecies Control, who enforced the obedience of the colonies under pain of the extremination of the entire colony. The Monster Rats lived in this slave-like status until a point about 1000 years after the breakdown of pre-psychic society (~3011 AD), until a Monster Rat known as Squealer, or later Yakomaru, led a change in their society, deposing the queen of his colony and relagating her role to repoduction only. After his colony was slated for extermination, Yakomaru led an uprising making use of firearms, ambush tactics, specially bred creatures, and his secret weapon: a psychic human raised from birth believing she was a Monster Rat, meaning she could kill humans with impunity. Goblins The Goblins, also known as Orcs among the elves are one of the races in the world of the anime Goblin Slayer. Similar in appearance to similar creatures in other works of high fantasy, the Goblins of Goblin Slayer are green-skinned humanoids ranging it height from about 1 meter tall in the case of most individuals, to up to about three meters in the case of some exceptional specimens. Most goblins, however, are significantly smaller and weaker than humans or elves. Goblins appear to be sapient, being capable of spoken language, use of weapons, and having a basic social structure, but most are less intelligent than other races such as elves, dwarves and humans. Goblins live primarily underground, in caves and abandoned castles, mostly in frontier areas where military presence is light. The most notably peculiarity of the goblin race is that they are an all male species, however, they are capable of reproducing with females of any humanoid race, which they will often kidnap and rape for reproductive purposes. Goblin society is centered around raiding other races for supplies and women, and as such, they are hated, but also considered the weakest monster race because of their low intelligence and physical strength, and often not taken seriously by military factions, leading to the eradication of goblins being often assigned to parties of roving adventurers that effectively act as mercenaries. In spite of this reputation, goblins can be very dangerous in groups, particularly within the narrow confines of their underground lairs. =Weapons= Daggers Serrated Blade (Monster Rats) The Monster Rat rebel leader Squealer is seen using a serrated, single-edged blade no longer than about ten centimeters as a weapon. The dagger has a steel blade and a clip point and a handle made of bone, as well as guard-like structure on the bottom of the handle, though it does not look very effective for anything other than keeping the hand off the edge- while it is hook-shaped, it looks to light in construction to catch an enemies blade. Straight Dagger (Goblins) The primary close combat weapon of the goblins in the world of Goblin Slayer is a double-edged steel dagger with a blade about 15-20cm long. The weapon is appears to lack a guard in some cases, though some examples have a guard, and resemble a stilleto or Roman pugio. 119’s Edge The Goblin’s Straight Dagger for its slightly longer blade. Melee Katana (Monster Rats) The Monster Rats tend to favor spears to swords, not surprising given their short stature, but swords are not unheard of among their society. Much like the higher-end armor used by the Monster Rats, their swords resemble those of 16th century Japan, specifically the katana. The katana used by the Monster Rats have a maximum length of about 2.5-3 feet, being slightly shorter given the shorter stature of their users. Short Sword (Goblins) The primary sword of the goblins is a short sword with a length of about 45 to 60 centimeters which, like the dagger, is designed for close combat in the underground spaces goblins often inhabit. The weapon has a double-edged blade, sometimes with a crossguard. Some examples resemble a Roman gladius. 119’s Edge The Monster Rat’s Katana for its longer blade Spears Monster Rat Spear The Monster Rats use spears as their primary melee weapon. Most spears used by the Monster Rats are used as about four to five feet long, shorter than most spears used by humans. The design of the spears used by the Monster Rats range from those with wooden shafts with steel or stone heads to simple sharpened bamboo poles. Goblin Spear The spears of the goblins are a lot like those of the Monster Rats, being between four and five feet long, given the similar stature of the average goblin. The spears used by the goblins appear to have crude metal or sometimes possibly stone heads. 119’s Edge The Goblin’s spears, as they more uniformly have a metal or stone head. Bows Shortbow (Both) Both sides make use of shortbows with a lenght of about 2-3 feet, designed for use by the members of their race, who are far shorter than humans. Both sides’ bows make use of similarly scaled-down arrows with a metal or stone head. Edge The two weapons are essentially Even. Special Weapons Breech-loading Matchlock Carbine (Monster Rats) The most advanced weapons used by the Monster Rats in their uprising against humanity were short carbines with barrel length of no more than 60 cm, and an overall length of no more than 75cm. The weapons vaguely resemble a shortened 16th century Japanese tanegashima musket, with a matchlock mechanism, however, they advance beyond the level of the tanegashima musket in that they make use of a break-action breech loading mechanism and a form of primitive metal cartridge, presumably with a touchhole to allow the match to ignite the powder. The monster rate forces were observed reloading their weapons with about the same speed as a modern break-action shotgun, meaning it likely has a similar rate of fire. The weapon seems to fire a single ball, at an effective range of no more than 50-100 meters given the ranges they are used at, suggesting the barrel is not rifled. Goblin Shaman/Magic Goblin shamans are higher-ranked goblins that often serve as leaders of smaller goblin colonies. They are more intelligent than ordinary goblins, and are capable of using magic. When attacked by the Goblin Slayer, a goblin shaman attempts to cast a magic fireball to attack him, but the attack had a “charge-up” time that left him open to attack. Goblin shamans also carry a staff, which could presumably be used for close combat in an emergency, but is far from ideal for the purpose. 119’s Edge The Monster Rats' '''breech-loading carbine takes the edge for its far superior rate of fire to the shaman’s magic. Heavies Mutant Monster Rat *Weapon: Giant Club While most Monster Rats are 3-4 feet tall, there also exist mutants which grow to heights of up to about 15 feet tall. These mutants are sometimes employed as heavy forces in conflicts between colonies, being capable of smashing through lines of infantry armed with clubs or even their bare hands. They are are sometime partially clad in metal armor, but many areas of their body are left uncovered. For the purposes of this match, there will be three mutated Monster Rats. Goblin Champion *Weapon: Oversized Club, Sword or Flail Goblin Champions are among the most dangerous members of the goblin race in combat, reaching heights of up to about 15-20 feet, and possessing strength far in excess of a normal human, let along a goblin. Goblin champions are armed with massive weapons, including oversized swords and clubs with a length of up to about seven feet capable of cutting down multiple humans with a single swing, or massive flails that appear to be made from a boat anchor, with a chain at least ten feet long. Some goblin champions wear armor over their chests, mostly thick leather sometimes with some metal pieces, but no helmet; others are completely unarmored. For the purposes of this match, there will be three goblin champions, one with each weapon type, one of which will have armor consisting mostly of leather, with some metal pieces 119's Edge The Goblin Champions are larger, better armed, and better armored than the mutants. '''Edge: Goblins War Beasts Blowdogs “Blowdogs”, also known as “Balloon Dogs” are a species of animal in living in Japan during the 31st century, believed, like many species in the world of Shin Sekai Yori, to the result of mutations that were a byproduct of the large-scale use of psychic powers by humans. Blowdogs are creatures about the size of a large dog, named for their ability to inflate their body to as mcuh as four feet across to drive off predators. If the predator persists, the blowdog will self destruct, making use of sulfur and saltpeter absorbed into its body to create natural gunpowder. An exploding blowdog produces a blast at least as powerful as that of a modern hand grenade, with shards of bone acting as shrapnel. Some Monster Rat Colonies raised blowdogs as suicide bombers to charge at enemies and devastate groups of infantry, and Squealer subsequently bred them with other creatures to make massive aquatic “bomb-beasts” capable of wiping out entire villages. Wolf Mounts The Goblins of the world of Goblin Slayer sometimes make use of wolves as mounts. The wolves area similar in size or possibly slightly larger than real-life wolves. Goblin wolf riders are armed with lances of up to about six feet in length, and attack similarly to horse-mounted cavalry. Goblin wolf riders, however are usually lightly or unarmored, and are easily dealt with using pike formations- because of their aggression, the wolves will run straight into a wall of pikes, while a horse would avoid them. Only the largest and most powerful goblin colonies can afford the resources to keep wolves for use as cavalry. 119’s Edge While the Blowdogs are a one-use weapons, they are still likely to do more damage than the unarmored wolf riders, who will be easy prey for arrow and gunfire, as well as spear formations, both of which the monster rats are adept at using. Edge: Monster Rats. Leaders NOTE: The leaders may not engage in personal combat- Squealer in particular would likely avoid it. Squealer/Yakomaru (Monster Rats) *Personal Weapons: Carbine, Spear, Dagger (NOTE: to make the fight fair against the superhuman Goblin Lord, Squealer will have a carbine as, while not being personally seen using one, he would no doubt have access to them) *Personal Armor: “samurai-style” steel plate armor and helmet (no facemask) Squealer was formerly an ordinary soldier of the Robber Fly Monster Rat colony who, thanks to a combination of shrewd political maneuvering and knowledge gained from a pre-war database, manage to gain a position of power in his colony. One of the first acts upon gaining his pre-war knowledge was the overthrow of the queen of the colony and the institution of democratic system of government. By the year 222 of the postwar calandar (~3011 AD), Squealer, now known by the name Yakomaru, had led the Robber Fly Colony to become a powerful force, and had began utilizing new technologies such as concrete construction. While pretending to be loyal to humanity Squealer secretly plotted his plans to eradicate the human race and liberate the Monster Rats from their tyranny. Yakomaru aided two runaways, Mamoru Itou and Maria Akizuki from the Kamisu 66th District, faking their deaths, allowing them to live in the wilderness without fear of assassination by the Kamisu authorities. Soon after Maria and Mamoru gave birth to a daughter, Yakomaru had them ambushed and killed, and the child taken in and raised to believe it is Monster Rat. This resulted in a psychic human that could kill humans without dying of “death feedback”. This was to be Yakomaru’s secret weapon, which he used, along with rediscovered technology of firearms to wipe out the previously dominant “Giant Hornet” colony in the year 236. This led the Kamisu authorities to order the extermination of Yakomaru’s Robber Fly colony. This was the moment Yakomaru was waiting for. On the night of a festival taking place a few days before the his colony was slated for extremination, Yakomaru launched a surprise attack on the festival, killing numerous people with ambush tactics, firearms, and explosives. Yakomaru followed up these attack with more ambushes outside of the city, as well as specially bred aquatic beasts that naturally produce an explosive powerful enough to wipe out a small town. These attacks killed hundreds, if not thousands, though at least as many Monster Rats were cut down by the powers of the psychic humans. The next morning, Yakomaru unleashed his secret weapon, the daughter of Maria and Mamoru, known as the “Messiah”. With humanity on the run, Saki Watanabe, Satoru Asahina, and a survivor of the Giant Hornet colony, Kiromaru, go to the ruins of Tokyo to get a hold of pre-war bio-weapon of which even psychics have no defenses. While their attempts to deploy the weapon failed, the “Messiah” was tricked into attacking Kiromaru. When she realized she had killed a Monster Rat, which she saw as her own kind, her “death feedback” triggered and the Messiah died. After the death of his secret weapon, the Monster Rat rebels were wiped out, and Squealer was captured and placed on a show trial. During the trial Yakomaru asserted that Monster Rats were human, and the one day, the psychic’s would be overthrown. In the end, Squealer was sentenced to endless psychokinetic torture, however, he would later be mercy-killed by Saki after she discovers the truth behind his final words. Goblin Lord *Personal Weapon: Double-Bit Axe *Personal Armor: Steel plate, no helmet A Goblin Lord is a sub-race of goblin the world of Goblin Slayer, a larger, stronger, and more intelligent breed of goblin, typically seen leading a horde of at least 100 goblins. The goblin lord that the Goblin Slayer fights at the end of the anime is typical of the race, standing about six feet tall and armed with a two-handed battle axe he stole from a barbarian warrior. The goblin lord led his horde in a attempt to capture a farm, which he intended to use as a forward base to lay seige to a town. In the end, his efforts were thwarted by the Goblin Slayer, who raised an army of adventurers to guard the farm, and developed strategies to ambush and eliminate the goblin forces. In terms of capabilities, the Goblin Lord has greater tactical skill than an average goblin, being able to use tactics such as ambushes and flank attacks, however, his forces more resemble a horde than an organized army, charging wildly into battle, rather than using any sort of formation. The Goblin Lord is a highly skilled personal combatant, having killed at least two adventurers in personal combat, both of which had wiped out most of his horde on previous occasions, and fought on even terms with the Goblin Slayer, and nearly killed him, were it not for the timely intervention of the Priestess. 119’s Edges *Durability: Goblin Lord *Physical Strength: Goblin Lord *Tactics/Intelligence: Squealer *Weapons: Squealer In terms of physical strength and durability, the goblin lord takes the definitive edge, being able to keep fighting while wounded, and match a peak strength human and/or low-grade superhuman in personal combat. He can, however, like all goblins, be brought down with a sufficiently severe injury. While the goblin lord takes the edge in personal combat, Squealer takes the definite edge in tactics, making effective use of formation warfare, firearms, ambush tactics, specially bred war beasts, birds trained to act as aerial reconnaissance, and the secret weapon of a psychic human raised to think they were a Monster Rat, and thus would not activate the “death feedback” if they killed humans. Squealer used these weapons and tactics in combination to wipe out the largest and most militarily powerful Monster Rat colony in the Kamisu area, as well as kill hundreds or perhaps even thousands of psychic humans, who, with their power, would typically greatly outgun any Monster Rat (to the point that exterminations of colonies of hundreds of Monster Rats were carried out by squads of only two or three humans). While the goblin lord is the better personal combatant, Squealer is by far the better tactician, and even without some of the higher-tier weapons (like recon birds and the “Messiah”) he will still prove the superior leader, as tactics are far more important in a military commander than personal combat skill. Edge: Squealer. =X-Factors= Table {| border="1" class="wikitable" !Monster Rats !X-Factor !Goblins |- |50 |Training |40 |- |80 |Combat Experience |70 |- |40 |Physical Strength |50 |- |90 |Tactics |60  |- |65  |Technology  |30 |- |90 |Leadership |65 |- |90  |Brutality  |100  |- |50  |Armor  |20  |- |} Explanations It is not clear how much the Monster Rats are trained in combat, however, they appear to have a more organized army than the Goblins, suggesting they have at least a slight edge in combat training, simply given their ability to maneuver in an organized formations, and make use of tactics like ambushes and volley fire. In terms of combat experience, both races are extremely warlike, the goblins regularly raiding settlements of humans and other races for women and supplies. I give the monster rats a slight edge, however, as they not only have fought amongst themselves, but also killed hundreds of psychic humans in their uprising, even before the deployment of Squealer’s secret weapons, by using ambush tactics, explosives, and surprise attacks- people whose powers would allow them to slaughter dozens, if not hundreds of Monster Rats in an open fight. In terms of average physicality, the goblins get a slight edge as, while most are about the same size as a monster rat, goblin champions and lords can be far stronger than any save perhaps a mutant monster rat. In terms of tactics, it’s not even close, while goblins have some tactical skill if led by a more intelligent lord or shaman, most goblins fight in more of a horde than a true army, while the monster rats are more organized and are capable of using ambush tactics, developing weapons technologies, breeding highly specialized war beasts, and even carrying out elaborate schemes like Squealer’s uprising, which almost succeeded in eradicating the psychic human population of Kamisu. In terms of technology, the Monster Rats take a definitive edge, forging weapons and armor, having breech-loading firearms, and even building structures out of concrete. The goblins on the other hand mostly steal any weapons they use from other races. As for leadership, a goblin lord is capable of using more advance tactics and organizing than a normal goblin, but they have been repeatedly beaten back by humans and other races, while the Monster Rats have used superior tactics to defeat not only their kind, but also nearly wipe out a community of psychic humans who are literally walking weapons of mass destruction. In terms of brutality, the Monster Rats score pretty high, planning to commit a genocide of all psychic humans. This act was an act they were arguably forced to as even a single psychic has the power to kill hundreds of Monster Rats in an open fight. Goblins, on the other hand, because of their peculiar biology, not only kill humans in raids, but kidnap and rape their woman for reproduction. Both sides have no empathy for other sentient races, but the goblins are biologically hardwired to behave this way. In terms of armor, some Monster Rats appear to have something resembling Japanese plate armor, but many appear to wear only lighter leather armor. On the other hand, most goblins wear no armor at all. =Scenario= The battle will take place in a village surrounded by forests at night- this will not be a major disadvantage as both size are skilled at night combat as seen in their respective series. Neither side will be familiar with the terrain. Forces Present *50 infantry (Spear, Sword, Dagger) *40 archers (Bow, Sword, Dagger) *10 specialists (Monster Rat musketeer, Goblin Shaman) *10 War Beasts (Blowdogs, Wolf Riders) *3 Heavies (Mutant, Champion) *1 Leader (Squealer, Goblin Lord) =Battle= Monster Rats: 100 infantry, 10 blowdogs, 3 heavies, 1 leader Goblins: 100 infantry, 10 wolf riders, 3 heavies, 1 leader It was late at night. Squealer stood on the interior of a farmhouse, the forward command post of the Monster Rat army. His soldiers had ambushed the human occupants before they could turn their psychic powers, or "Cantus" as they called it, against his forces, killing them all. As he reviewed a map on the table, planning his attack over the mountains to the human villages on the other side, suddenly, he heard a window shatter. Inside the room landed an arrow. Squealer was momentarily confused- he was sure that all of the Monster Rat colonies had been wiped out. Grabbing his matchlock carbine and looking out the window, Squealer saw torches on the line of forest to the north. Some of the sentries had been hit by volley of arrows, but most of his forces were uninjured. Immediately the air was filled with shouting the Monster Rat language, and the surviving sentries formed up into a spear wall with the archers and gunners behind them. "Rouse the everyone", Squealer ordered his adjutants in the room, "Make ready to defend. Set up a spear wall behind the north earthworks, place the mutants to protect the flanks". As the Monster Rats set up their formation the unexpected happened, a swarm of about ten fireballs flew towards the farm, three of them hitting the barn and igniting it, but only killing about ten more rats. None of them impacted the house Squealer used as his command post. For a moment, Squealer wondered if the enemy had more Cantus-using humans, but dismissed it- the pyrokinetic powers of humans did not project balls of flame, but rather were capable of making the target instantaneously combust with no option to dodge it. Under the cover of the fireball swarm, the swarm of what Squealer thought were enemy Monster Rats charged forward, spears and blades in hand. Little did they know at that point, that they were actually a different creature entirely, horde of goblins that had somehow ended up here from a very different world. As the enemy reached 100 meters distant, the Monster Rat commanders gave the order for their archers and gunners to fire. A volley of bullets and arrow impacted the running goblins, killing about a dozen with the first volley. The musketeers opened the breech of their guns and reloaded as the archers nocked another arrow. Two volleys later, the first wave of goblins was cut down before they got within 50 meters of the Monster Rat spear wall. That was not it for the goblin attack, however. As a second volley of fireballs and arrows flew in, this time killing about 20 Monster Rats, including a lucky shot that took down a mutant, more goblins attacked, a larger horde of about 60, spearheaded by three massive champions. Seeing the incoming threat, Squealer ran down the stair and out the door of the farmhouse. The Monster Rat commander ran up to his field commander and gave the order, "Release the dogs!" Within 30 seconds, a group of four monster rats each holding the leashes of two or three blowdogs. The exploding mutant dogs did not have the firepower of the aquatic "bomb-beasts" that Squealer had bred for his attack on the humans, but for these purposes, they would be enough. As the goblins reached about 200 meters from the Monster Rat lines, they heard a barking sound. Assuming they were facing a rival goblin horde, the Goblin Lord leading the attack ordered the gigantic goblin champions to the front. They would sweep away the wolf-riders with their massive weapons. As the blowdogs neared, however, it became clear that they were not wolves- they were all black except for patches of their bodies that glowed mysteriously, an furthermore, they had no riders. As they reached about five meters distant, they lunged. A goblin champion with an oversized flail made from a boat anchor swung his weapons, As it struck a "blowdog", the creature exploded in a flash of flame. Up and down the goblin horde, the exploding creatures detonated with a force that an observer from modern-day Earth might liken to a fragmentation grenade. Two of the three champions were killed by the blast as over 25 goblins were torn apart by the blasts or riddled with bony shrapnel. At the blowdogs exploded, the Monster Rat archers and musketeers opened fire, causing at least 20 more goblin casualties, including the last champion, which was riddled with bullets and arrows. The goblin main assault was routed before their cavalry could even arrive. The sound of howling for the flanks threatened to bring panic to the Monster Rat ranks. They still thought they were fighting their own kind, and to them, howling meant one thing: blowdogs. Squealer, however, simply shouted order to his soldiers, "Send the mutants forward 20 paces, Flanking units, make ready to fire!" The massive mutant monster rats advanced forward. While they were massive terror weapons, he would rather lose them than his more valuable and highly trained archer or gunners. Meanwhile, the gunners and archers of the flanking forces turned 90 degree, and fired careful not the hit the mutants. The incoming goblin cavalry were caught by 20 arrows and ten bullets, shooting men off their wolf mounts. As they reached the less than five wolves and three riders reached the mutants, they were cut down by wide swings of the Monster Rat's giant clubs. At this point, some of the Monster Rat infantry got their first looks at the enemy, and saw that they were no Monster Rats, but green-skinned bipedal creatures of about the same height. The identity of the enemy was further reinforced when the attacking wolves were simply cut down by bullets and arrows or crushed beneath the mutant monster rat's clubs, rather than exploding- they were not blowdogs. With this discovery, the spear wall behind the mutant rats readied their weapons, running through the last surviving wolves and their goblin riders. With the cavalry routed, Squealer gave the order for his army to advance towards the woods, where the remaining goblins lay in wait. The monster rat army advanced in rows, archers and gunners behind the spears. A few goblin mages and archers attempted to fire at the advancing monster rats, but their attacks did minimal damage. At about 100 meters from the crumbling goblin lines, the gunners and archers fired a final volley, cutting down at least a dozen goblins, before the remaining monster rats charged forth with spears and swords in hand. The monster rats caught up with the stragglers of the retreating goblin hordes and ran them through with spears or cut them down with blades. By this point all of them had seen that they were not their own species, not that it mattered. They stood in the way of Squealer's uprising, and so they would die. As the remainder of his army was hunted down and slaughtered, the Goblin Lord attempted to escape. Unfortunately, a Monster Rat gunner spotted him and, taking aim between his comrades, fired his carbine, scoring a hit in the center of the Goblin Lord's back. The Goblin Lord fell forward, seeming to be defeated, but as the Monster Rat force got within five meters of him, he got up and grabbed his axe. It was too late to retreat, but at least he could take as many of his foe with him as he could. The Goblin Lord used the last of his strength to charge forward and swing his axe. The blade knocked the spears of three monster rats aside, before a second swing completely severed the head of one and cut the throat of the second, sending both of them to the ground, dead. The third monster rat that had spear knocked away by the goblin lord drew his sword, and managed to block to strike from Goblin Lord, though he was knocked back about a foot by the impact. As the Goblin Lord prepared for a second swing, his gut was pierced by three different spears. The Goblin Lord fell to his knees, barely alive. As he fell, Squealer himself stepped forward, drew his sword, and cleaved off the Goblin Lord's head, finishing him off. WINNER: Monster Rats Expert's Opinion The Monster Rats won this battle in large parts thanks to their greater leadership and training, allowing them to make use of much more advanced tactics and training. While the Monster Rats lacked magic, the magic in the Goblin Slayer universe was weak enough that it was outmatched by the Monster Rat's technology, specifically their matchlock guns. The Monster Rats were more of an actual army, while the goblins were basically raiders. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts